


BABYSITTER?!

by chiiinupbuttercup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adults, Babysitting, Bias wreckers, Can you even survive, F/M, Fluff, Hip-hop Unit, One Shot, Romance, Suave moves, Too good for le heart, Vocal Unit - Freeform, performance unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiinupbuttercup/pseuds/chiiinupbuttercup
Summary: You're first assigned to watched over 4 adults. Yes, 4 adults. You're basically close to their manager and he knows how good you were when it comes to babysitting. What will happened through out the day.Will you quit or continue fighting?Will you able to control the situation or will they take over you and your heart?





	1. Chapter 1

•••••••••••••

Babysitting

In

3

2

1

NEXT


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

**Home Alone W/ Hip Hop**

______________

 

You're assigned to watched over 4 adults. Yes, 4 adults. You're basically close to their manager and he knows how good you were when it comes to babysitting.

»Flashback«

 _"Hello?"_ You answered your phone.

 _"You're still babysitting right Y/N? Can you come here and babysit four boys? Please, just for the day"_ he said on the other line _._

_"No problemo, send me the address and I'll be there"_

_"Thank you so much Y/N but they're an a---"_

The call suddenly ended

 _"It ended? Weird.. Oh well"_ You look at your phone and just received the address. You are looking forward on taking care of cute little kids.

 _"4 kids ey? Ha! Piece of cake"_ you thought as you pack your bag with candies and storybooks.

»End of Flashback«

In front of you are indeed 4 kids trapped inside an adult body's.

 _"Noona, are you sure that you're not 17yrs old"_ Vernon asked for the 20th time.

 _"Nope, I already showed you my birth certificate."_ you said with a smile.

 _"Chill Y/N. Remember that you're here to babysit... Patience patience let it flow thru my veins"_ you thought.

 _"Ya! Let me borrow the controller ! I want to play NBA too hyung"_ Mingyu cried

 _"Later, let me beat Cheol hyung's high score_ " Wonwoo said

 _"As if, you kids can't  beat the master of games"_ Seungcheol said while showing his muscles.

You let out a big sighed. How hard can it be...

You spoke to soon.

After 5 minutes.

Mingyu and Wonwoo are currently fighting in the corner.

While Vernon kept on pulling your sleeves.

_"Noona, Sister, Jiejie, Ate, Oneechan, Y/N"_

_"What?!"_ You burst out

 _"Nothing.Huehuehue "_ He grin and left you.

You then averted your attention to Seungcheol who is complaining

 _"How many times did I tell you kids, do not eat the freaking toothpaste."_ He said raising the empty pack.

You then remembered that you need to make dinner for the kids.

 _"I'm going out for a bit."_ you bid.

 _"Where?"_ Mingyu asked

 _"Far away from you guys"_ you thought.

 _"At the market."_ You said.

 _"I'm coming also."_ Seungcheol then grabbed your wrist and walked out.

 _"Ya!"_ You cried as you got pulled by the older.

 _"Take care!"_ Wonwoo screamed still pushing Gyu against the wall.

 _"Wait up,  noona. Vernon is coming also."_ He said as he clings his arm onto you.

 _"Tsk. Third wheel"_ Seungcheol mumbled

 _"What Oppa?"_ You asked

 _"Nothing "_ Seungcheol put his hands on his pocket and walks ahead.

_"What's with him?"_

_"Time of the month. I guess"_ Vernon said as he watched his hyung.

_"Seems legit"_

You two ended up laughing making the older turned his back and glared at you guys. You two began to look away while pointing at each other.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Seungcheol is the one pushing the cart while

 _"Are you sure. You're allowed to be there."_ You pointed at the cart wherein Vernon is sitting inside.

 _"Let him be. If he broke it."_ a pause _"Then we will have to leave him here"_ Seungcheol said

 _"Staph staph staph the ride"_ Vernon ordered _._

When his hyung stopped he then jumped out. _"Killjoy"_ he murmurs before glaring at his hyung and hides behind you.

 _"So what's for dinner?"_ Seungcheol asked.

_"I dunno. What do you guys want?"_

_"Anything is good. As long as it is eatable "_ Vernon said as he place some chips inside the cart.

Everytime Vernon placed something Seungcheol ended up putting it back to the shelves.

When Vernon noticed it he began on throwing tantrums. Good thing you brought a lollipop to hush him down. You unwrapped the lollipop wrap and shove it his directly into his mouth.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

You decided on making a hotpot. You bought all you needed.

While walking Vernon tugged your sleeves.

 _"Hmm?"_ You glances at him

 _"Candy"_ He opened his palm

_"Later,After dinner "_

_"But but but "_

_"Vernon, listen to your mom"_ Seungcheol said

 _"Mom?!"_ Wonwoo and Mingyu popped out nowhere. Making the paper bags fall on the ground.

 _"Yaaaa! When did you guys started following us?!"_ Seungcheol scolded

 _"Since at the very start "_ The two said in chorus.

You massage your temple as the three started quarreling.

 _"Noona, why don't you hush them down. By using a lollipop. It works "_ Vernon said with a grin.

Well it does work at Vernon. And you still have 5 lollipops left. You ended up doing the same thing you did to Vernon. The 3 of them finally became quiet. While Vernon is trying to get the candy off your hand.  When you noticed it you giggled and ended up giving him the lollipop.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Back at the dorm.

Mingyu approached you.

 _"Need help Y/N"_ Mingyu offered.

 _"Oh,  Can you cut some of the veggies "_ You said.

 _"Araso"_ a pause _"On second thought, you do the cutting and I'll do the cooking "_

_"Ehh?"_

_"I'm a good cook you know"_ He bragged

_"Fine"_

You two exchange station. You're now cutting the mushrooms then carrots when you accidentally cut your finger.

 _"WAAH"_ you cried out. You immediately went to the sink to washed it over.

But Mingyu suddenly grabbed your hand. And instead of washing it to the sink he sucked the blood out of your finger. Your eyes widen at his sudden gestures.

He then makes an excuse.

 _"Don't waste water"_ Mingyu said with a smile.

 _"Why don't you go to the living room. I'll do the cooking"_ He began pushing you away.

 

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

At the living room you saw Wonwoo lying on the couch with a book on his hand.

_"Mind if I stay here for a while?"_

Wonwoo glance at you and then to his book. He then sat up straight making you seat beside him. Once you sat down. He then placed the book on his lap. He glances at you again. He took a pillow beside you and place it on your lap. He then lay down on the pillow and grabbed his book and continued reading.

 _"What the.... What is happening..."_ You thought as you look at the older lying on your lap.

 _"Don't stare at me. If you wanted to have a staring contest. Just say so"_ Wonwoo said still looking at his book.

  
You cleared your throat and looked away. You then saw Vernon and the younger just winked at you.

 

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

_"Thanks for the food"_

You guys began munching down. Your eyes were full of sparkles when you taste the food of Mingyu.

 _"Daebak, this is really delicious "_ you complimented him

 _"Ah, really? Uhm. Glad you like it Y/N"_ Mingyu said shyly

 _"Lol, hyung is blushing "_ Vernon teased.

_"I do not"_

_"Yes you do"_

_"Not"_

_"Yes"_

Wonwoo then grabbed 2 wrapped meats and shoves it at the kids mouth.

 _"Don't talk if your mouth is fu---"_ Wonwoo was then quiet down by the cabbage that Mingyu fed into him _._

You laughed at their silly actions. Until Seungcheol grabbed your chin.

_"Say ah"_

You cleared your throat and opened your mouth. He fed you a spoonful of rice with 3 sliced of meat on top.

You also wanted to fed him. But he kept on refusing it. In the end. Mingyu and Wonwoo is holding Seungcheol's hands on the back. While Vernon is hugging his hyungs legs.

 _"Say ah, oppa"_ you said in a sweet tone with an evil smile.

Seungcheol began squirming. Wonwoo suddenly bite his hyung shoulder making him scream. And making you grabbed the opportunity to put the spoonful of rice with a tiny paprika on top to add flavor. He then gulped it down on one go and started coughing.

The kids including you began running for your lives when Cheol decided to get his revenge by making that person drink a bottle of lemon juice.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

By the time the clock strikes at 1am. The kids are already asleep. Including you who was sleeping at the couch. The manager also arrived and saw the sleeping kids on the floor. He then wake you up gently.

You blinked twice and yawned.

_"Thank you for your hard work Y/N. Because of that. Can you please take care 5 gu--kids next week"_

_"WHAAAT?!"_ You yelled out. Making the 4 boys wake up and asking you what happened.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

**Coming up next...**

 

You then suddenly kneeled down with both hands on the ground.

_"I give up"_

Woozi is running his ass around with his guitar.

Dk started repeating his lines for 17 times. Getting louder and louder.

Seungkwan started criticizing Joshua's Kimbap

Joshua is still confuse and wanted to ask God what he did wrong on the kimbap process

And there is Jeonghan who didn't gave a s--- on what is happening. He is just there on the floor lying down with a"draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girl"pose.


End file.
